MarMar
"'Looks fun." - Marcus, 12/07/17 ' Marcus is a player that's played 14 times (15 counting 43.5) and has been robbed every time, each for a different reason. He's made the merge 12/14 times, and every time he made it past the merge, he has never won. Regarded as the best to never make it to the Final Tribal Council he also has the distinction of being the only person to have the highest number of votes against 4 times, in 4 of his post-merge games. Each time he was on the jury, he correctly selected the winner of that game, barring S50 where he selected the runner-up. He is also the host of Unfair Survivor. He has participated in 5 ORGS - Rig Brother 2, Rig Brother 7, Rig Brother 11, The Orgstralian Orgback and Speed Survivor 1. He placed 4/20, 13/33, 6/28, 16/20 and 3/19 respectively, SEASON 36 - Marcus started off good with a strong alliance he coined "Herba Three", but after four swaps, he was eliminated at the Final 12 and missed the jury. SEASON 38 - Joined a strong alliance including Axis, but was turned against at F13. Somehow survived, but sadly was voted out at F6 for being a threat to the jury. SEASON 39 - The Finalists tribe entered the Merge with numbers, but a well-played idol by Hali and somebody flipping caused him to become an outsider and watch his tribe get Pagonged. Was one of the final 2 Returnees, but was taken out 4-2 at the F6 for the second game in a row. SEASON 44 - Marcus' tribe, Magna, was Ulonged pre-merge and their numbers were decimated from 10 to 5. Entering the merge, his alliance which included the 4 others from Magna were pagonged down to 3. At the F10, he was caught in a tie between himself and Noah, and after a 5-5 vote, was promptly voted out 7-1 after his ally, Connor, flipped. His jury vote did not count as he disconnected and reconnected approximately four seconds after the Final Tribal Council. Regardless, his intended vote,Connor, ended up winning the game. SEASON 47- Marcus ended up on a 3-tribe season for the second time. He was in a very good position for most of the game, never being targeted, winning immunity for the first time, and being on the right side of the vote almost every time. However, his lack of trust in allies Angela and Krum and his failure to win the Final Immunity Challenge cost him as he was voted out 2-1-1, 1 day before the FTC. SEASON 50 - Marcus played arguably his best game to this point. He was in control for the entire game, made many alliances and was calling shots. However at the F9 Tribal, after barely losing the Immunity Challenge, Dan played an idol which he had found after looking in 3 bushes, and negated 6 of 9 votes. 2 of the 3 that did count were against Marcus, sending a major threat to win to the jury. MARTIN LUTHER KING UNOFFICIAL - Marcus had yet another amazing game. Swapf*cked at the Three Tribe, he made friends with two players to further himself, and managed to survive to the merge. Then he began a series of taking out strong players, and almost always had a say in the vote. At F5 he began to suspect an all-winners alliance, and he was nearly eliminated, but two flipped on Blake and eliminated him 3-2. He had to win immunity to survive. He was one shape too slow, as Kyle won Tug of Endurance. He tried to convince someone to flip and force fire, but the all-winners alliance won out as he was voted out unanimously, and finished in 4th place for the second time. SEASON 56 - Controlled pre-merge, but became a target following his successful flip of Green Apple Marcus. Survived many votes and a revote but was ultimately taken out at F9, for being a threat. SEASON 57 - After Glacies went into the merge with a numbers advantage, two tribemates, Bas and Andrea, flipped on Glacies and caused them to be pagonged. Marcus finished in 10th place as the 4th victim of the pagonging, and it was the first time he was truly bitter due to circumstances in the game and fatigue from playing twice in a row. SEASON 60 - BVW 6 - Had a strong alliance made, but due to people not knowing how to vote, he was stuck on a tribe with few allies. He was tied with ChocolateLab 5-5 at the first vote, but someone flipped forcing him to be the first boot. Sad! SEASON 64 - ALT STARS: MarMar played as the alias 'Falcons_Choke' for Alt-Stars. Originally, he formed a strong alliance with Jenna, Sarah, Flipper, and SuperGhost. His ally, Ghost, was eliminated at the first tribal, and after a pair of swaps, found himself on the outs along with fellow tribemates-turned-allies Jenna, Shookbrooke, and William. They won the immunity challenges and survived till the next swap, where MarMar was even more stranded alone, having William as his only prior friend. However, he became a crucial swing vote at the F15 as he could go with the all-girls alliance or the all-guys alliance. Ultimately he decided to go with the guys, however an idol play negated the vote. The girls bought his lie. At the merge, he felt unsafe but was fine for the first two votes. However, at F11, the all-girls alliance he decided to go with unexplicably turned on him despite it being a power struggle and needing all the troops they could get. Ultimately, he left in 11th in a 7-4 vote. SEASON 80 - Making his iconic return after nearly 2 months, he started off very strong with winning the first 4 immunity challenges and leaving unscathed in the two he had to attend. Once the merge hit, he started to make decisions and had a F3 deal with sna_g and Amanda (Spooky). However, all of that changed when Spooky disconnected at the F10, throwing a wrench into his plans. Then, him and sna_g decided to go with Kyle to the end, dragging Chime as a goat. At the Final 7 however, Kyle flipped and MarMar was once again voted out, this time in a tight 4-3 vote and was sent to the jury. He voted Angela who eventually notched her third win later that day. SEASON 87 BVW ALT STARS - Marcus was slated to play under the alias GrandeWasRobbed, when he tried to join the game it began to load for 10 minutes. He could never join the game and was robbed of being able to play. GEN 3 SEASON 2 - Marcus initially formed a tight alliance with Xerop, Kyle, Lime, and Blarcus, but after accidentally calling out Jam as the target prior to the second tribal, he disconnected and did not rejoin in time. GEN 3 SEASON 4 - Finally, after nearly a year of delay, Marcus returned to play for real. He kicked off the game by making a quick majority alliance including Kaster, Darth, OverlySalted, JumpingLizard, Flygon, and Cooper, but a quick swap seperated some of these allies. Thankfully, the first four of that list joined him, and after successfully flipping JT to eliminate Jackson, Darth convinced everyone to boot JT. Following that, the swapped tribe won the final premerge challenge (despite Darth's efforts to throw) to make the merge. At the merge, Darth was blindsided, and as a result, Marcus was too, voting for Victor who had come to resent Marcus. However, Marcus formed an unlikely alliance with Bowman, and created a Final 3 deal (or so he thought) with him and JL. He continued to somewhat work with Eddie, and all was well until the Final 9, where after Kaster was booted 7-1-1, the double tribal twist was revealed. With no time to strategize, and Jackson having been the winner of Redemption Island, he convinced Harvey and Victor to vote Marcus, causing him to be booted 3-2-2-1. At FTC, Marcus voted Panda to win. A truly robbed legend indeed. Category:Players